


Starry, Starry Night.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want me to kiss it better?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry, Starry Night.

Stiles was alone in the Hale house.

Derek together with Scott and Isaac had shifted and run off into the forest.

The house was looking a lot better now that Derek together with the packs help had begun to fix it up.  
Stiles like the other boys couldn’t tell one end of a hammer from the other but Derek was a surprisingly good teacher.  
He didn’t say much, just showed them how to do stuff then left them to it.   
There were new windows and doors and the kitchen where the pack spent most of the time felt quite cosy.

Stiles walked round the house popping the cap on a soda as he moved.  
There was a room in back where Isaac slept.  
He had not wanted to be upstairs, wanting to be able to come and go as he pleased.  
The arrangement seemed to suit both him and Derek.  
Stiles was a little jealous of the amount of time Isaac spent with Derek.  
He knew there was nothing between them, but he wished he was the one living there.

Sharing his life with Derek, sharing a bed, he felt hot thinking about it.

He climbed the stairs to Derek’s room and he halted at the doorway.

Scott had told him about his heightened sense of smell and he knew Derek would know if he entered the room.

For a second he wondered if he should roll on Derek’s bed, leave his scent on the pillow so that Derek would go to sleep with Stiles scent in his nostrils maybe he’d realise then that he wanted Stiles.

Stiles sniffed himself, maybe he smelt bad, maybe Derek would be turned off not on.

He sighed as he walked back down the stairs and out onto the porch.

Looking out into the dark night, he wondered, not for the first time, if he should have taken the bite when offered to him by Peter Hale.  
Not that he wanted to be a Werewolf , he wouldn’t want to hurt anyone but sometimes it must be good just to run and run, to feel the wind rushing past you.  
Of course you didn’t have to be a wolf to run through the forest in the dark.  
As soon as the thought popped into his head, his feet took over and he raced through the trees, lost his footing and rolled into some brambles.

The others, almost back at the house, heard the crash and the" ow ,ow, ow." and raced to his side.

“Are you hurt?”

“Are you being attacked?”

"What happened?”

“Why are you out here in the dark?”

Stiles stood up. ” I’m fine, just tripped. Oh.. “ he looked down at his arm which was bleeding.

“Are you cut?”

“What did you do?”

“Do you need a doctor?”

Derek tossed him over his shoulder. “Let’s get you cleaned up then we’ll see if you need stitches.” 

Stiles was used to seeing his friends naked by now, with all the shifting that went on, but it was still a surprise to be lying over Derek’s shoulder looking down on his naked butt.  
His mouth watered at the sight, he barely had time to wonder what it would feel like, just to sink his teeth into one of the firm white cheeks when… they reached the house.

“Isaac, see if you can find some iodine.”

Derek dressed quickly and then tore off the sleeve of Stiles shirt, he checked him over, but he seemed to be ok except for a long scratch down one arm that was bleeding.

Derek washed it and none too gently dabbed iodine along the gash.

“Ow ow ow. It’s cold…and it stings…”

"Don’t be such a baby…can you remember me making this much fuss the time I got shot and you were going to cut my arm off?”  
Derek grinned. “There it’s all done, you’ll live. Do you want me to kiss it better?” he smiled into Stiles eyes.

Stiles smiled back then his eyes darkened with want as he looked from Derek’s eyes to his mouth.

Derek read Stiles expression and realising that Stiles did, indeed, want Derek to kiss him leaned forward…

“Hey dude are you ok?”

“Will we bring you to a doctor? Do you need stitches?”

Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes. Just when it looked as if Derek might finally kiss him, they were interrupted.

“No, no stitches he’s fine”. Derek moved away.

The next night Derek appeared at Stiles door.

“Here put this on.” he handed Stiles a backpack.

“Why? What for? Where are we going?”

“I know what you did last night what you tried to do… you wanted to run. .didn’t you…? Well I’m going to shift and you’re going to ride and I’m going to show you what it’s like. Then maybe you’ll not try and break your neck."

It felt weird at first sitting on the wolf’s back. Stiles held tight but was afraid of pulling too hard, he leaned forward over the wolf’s head.  
Derek started slowly and when Stiles got used to the sensation he ran faster and Stiles sat up straighter.

The wind whistled past them as the wolf leapt over tree trunks and sped through the forest.  
Stiles felt exhilarated, he laughed with glee as the wolf bounded up a hillside and came to a stop.  
He flung his arms round the wolf’s neck. “That was awesome… just awesome… thank you…"

Derek shifted back and taking the backpack from Stiles dressed quickly.

The backpack also held a flask of soup and he poured them both a drink as he sank to the ground.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. You’re not having second thoughts about the bite are you?”

“No I’m really not but when you guys go off …running…it looks so free you know…”

“Well maybe we could do this again. I enjoyed it too.”

He lay back on the grass, the night sky spread out before him. He began to talk, pointing out constellations to Stiles taking his hand using both their fingers to trace the shapes in the sky.

“See Andromeda, Pisces, Lupus.”

“Lupus? Really how do you know all this stuff?”

“College, Dufus, minored in astronomy, I’m thinking about putting a telescope in the attic maybe you’d like to see it. Spend the night?”

Stiles had never felt this good in his whole life. Derek was talking to him… saying words of more than one syllable.. talking as if he liked Stiles…he was also still holding Stiles hand 

Stiles sat up on one elbow looking down at Derek. “Last night you looked as if you were going to kiss me.”

“Last night you looked as if you wanted me to.”

Derek sat up and ran his finger down Stiles cheek, holding his head he kissed him…over and over…lips and tongues kissing and kissing, Stiles groaned as he kissed him back, touching and teasing and tasting…breathless and panting Stiles rolled onto his back pulling Derek on top… Derek’s leg sliding between both of Stiles…moving higher… feeling Stiles harden…Stiles hands slipping under Derek’s top…..sparks running through his fingertips at the touch of Derek’s skin…feeling Derek’s hot length against his own… reaching his hand down to Derek’s zipper. Wanting more…more.. more skin more closeness… Derek’s head lifting… him groaning…

“Someone’s coming…”

Sitting up trying not to look as if they’d been about to make love…taking a sip of water before…

Scott and Isaac reached the crest of the hill.

“Hi guys we followed your scent all the way from home. What are you doing this far out?”

“Stiles wanted to know what it felt like to run free… I brought him…”

“Are you thinking about the bite dude…you should take it, it’s awesome.”

“No he’s not. He’s per…he’s fine the way he is. Derek looked deep into Stiles eyes.”

“It’s late we should probably get back. Well race you.”

Scott and Isaac shifted and ran off. Derek pulled Stiles close and kissed him hard.

“We better go back but we’ll do this again.”

“Yes and next time lets pick a place with a door, preferably one that locks.”

Derek laughed and pulled Stiles in for another kiss.

“What were you going to say before…when you told them I was fine the way I am…”

“You know what I was going to say you just want me to say it aloud”. Derek smiled.

”Perfect. I was going to say you are perfect.”


End file.
